Mission XXX
by XenaLin
Summary: Brittany is a top secret agent on a mission. Santana is a lady of the night who sees something she isn't supposed to. Paths cross and sparks fly. What will happen? Brittana is endgame that is all. Rating will change to M eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee or its characters, only the idea for this story.**

**I want to thank my beta, TTalks. Read her stories. They're awesome. **

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Alright ladies and gents" Sue Sylvester said to the people in the conference room. "We have a case and it's big. Our client wants us to retrive some coordinates to the whereabouts of some drugs and possible trafficking. The location more precisely so it shouldn't be too difficult for you."

"Do we have any leads?" A blond, tall and blue eyed woman dressed in a suit and tie asked her boss.

"No. The only bit of information we got was that it could possibly be handled from New York City. That's why we're here. Doesn't mean that the whole operation is being handled from here though."

The blond tall woman nodded, and took down some notes on a notepad she had with her.

'Figgins will have all the information you need available to you as you exit this room after this briefing. All I will say is be safe and don't be stupid. That includes you Brittany. Now, go do your work."

The room that consisted of five people except Sue and Brittany got up and exited the room and as they did, as promised they got their info from a darkskinned, Middle Eastern looking man.

"Thank you Figgins" Brittany said with a smile to the man as she accepted manila folder that was handed to her.

"Be careful miss Pierce, and don't be too careless this time" was his reply.

Brittany rolled her eyes. She had a reputation within the agency for being quite reckless and didn't care about anything or anyone which made her even more dangerous to the ones she was in pursuit of. It also gave her respect from her team and other employees at the agency, including alot of higher ranked people than Sue Sylvester.

"So Britt, where do we start?" A muscular built, Asian looking guy asked her as he followed her from the room and out the building.

"We go to New York Mike" was the reply from Brittany.

"Alright, New York. City that never sleeps .. and neither does the honies." Another muscular man stated, this guy was of American and Jewish descent.

"Puck we're gonna be on a mission. You pig." Another blond woman told off him off as she slapped him at the back of his head.

"Ow, Quinn what the hell .. ?" Puck whined.

"Alright alright settle down" Brittany meddled. "We need to leave as soon as possible. Do we have the things we need at hand or do we need to get some back-up?"

"We should have all we need" a blond muscular guy with big lips said.

"Should or do we have it Sam?" Brittany asked. "I don't want to be in the middle of a combat and not have what I need."

"We have what we need Britt" Sam hurriedly responded.

"Good. Transportation?"

"Flights are booked, we need to be at the airport in 30 minutes" a skinny guy in a wheelchair rolled up next to them.

"Great. Artie I don't think this assignment is necessary for you to be with us at. I think you should stay here." Brittany said, smiling apologetically to the guy.

"Alright. I'll just stay here then, see where Sue plans to send us next."

"Great. Do that, and make sure she doesn't send us to God knows where that has big ass mosquitos or giant snakes or anything."

"You know you'd love it even if she did." Artie smirked at his boss.

"You're right. I would." Brittany nodded. "Now people. Airport next."

_Next afternoon_

"So any good leads on this Britt?" Quinn asked. "I mean do you know where to start looking for this thing we've been sent to find?"

"Not really but I have an underground source here in the city and I'll see if I can pay him a visit tonight." Brittany replied as she sat on her bed in her hotel room. Her and Quinn shared a room, as did the three guys.

"Okay good. So what do you want me and the boys to do?"

"Stay here tonight. Get ready to leave tomorrow or the next day, depending on what my source says." Brittany responds. "Sorry but it has to be this way. My source doesn't trust anyone but me and if he sees me with anyone, he'll run and we'll never know."

"It's fine Britt, it's not mine or any other people's business why you're going alone. You're the boss, remember?" Quinn winked at Brittany, smiling.

"Yeah I know. I just want you to know so nothing comes between us. If I don't tell you things at some point it will be for your own good."

"We trust you Britt, don't ever doubt that."

"Thanks."

"So what are we doing until you meet up with this source of yours?"

"I thought we could walk around a little, see the city and see if we maybe stumble on to something."

"Sounds like a plan."

Brittany had been the boss over the crew for a while, but she rarely used the power. Her team respected her well enough without her having to use it. She liked to let all of her team members know what was going on, even if she did sometimes let them be kept out of sight and mind with information.

This time was different though, it was a big case and she could feel it in her bones. It didn't matter what Sue said about it being a relatively easy task. She could feel that it wasn't as easy as Sue had said.

Brittany had always had a sixth sense when it came to things like that. She could always sense when things were bigger than they were and when to call in the big guns and when to lay low. She may be a daredevil but she wasn't foolish by any means. She was really smart, something that alot of people in her earlier school years had missed. It wasn't until her years at MIT that she had really gotten use for her genius brain. She had graduated with flying colors and right after college she had been employed by the agency. That was five years ago and she was already a big deal within the organisation.

Her entire team consisted of people she had gone to high school with actually, for some strange reason, and maybe fate, all of them had been employed pretty much at the same time which made it easy for their bosses to weld the 6 people into a well oiled machinery. They knew each others flaws and weaknesses, as well as they did each others strengths and knowledge. They had saved each others lives many times and would still do that for many more times to come.

_That night_

Brittany entered the alleyway that her source had instructed her to enter and then she stood there waiting, wearing her military green khakis, a black t-shirt and black leather jacket over that. Her long, blond hair was tucked inside a black beanie.

"Did you come alone?" Brittany turned around at the sound.  
"As always" she replied.

"What did you want?"

"Do you know anything about a shipment of drugs or a pimp getting girls any time soon?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yup. Though I may have heard someone talk about a shipment of drugs going from New York to Europe within a week or so, but I don't know who is shipping or where it's going exactly."

"That's more like it. Do you think you can remember a bit more?" Brittany handed the source a couple of 50 dollar bills.

"It may be shipping to Amsterdam."

"Thank you. Progress. Next time don't be so scared of it."

Brittany left without looking back and headed straight back to the hotelroom she shared with Quinn.

Arriving at the hotelroom she opened the door, finding Quinn on the bed asleep. It was getting late so Brittany got ready herself for bed. As she was brushing her teeth she heard Quinn calling out. She quickly rinsed her mouth from toothpaste and quickly entered their room. Looked like Quinn had another nightmare, this time it looked pretty bad.

"Quinn" Brittany said loudly trying to wake her up as she sat down on the bed next to Quinn. "Quinn, wake up!"

Quinn started to turn her head back and forth as she laid on her back and started to thrash around. Brittany grabbed her arms trying to still her and wake her up.

"Quinn honey wake up" she said as she patted her cheek.

Suddenly Quinn woke up, breathing heavy as her eyes were open wide, filled with fear.

"Quinn it's me, okay? Noone's gonna hurt you. It's just me."

Finally Quinn looked like she was recognising her and she started to relax and her eyes started filling over with tears instead of fear.

"When will it stop Britt? When will it stop?"

"Hey hey, it's gonna be fine. You've been through a trauma. It happens and your body is just trying to process it but you're fighting it honey. Don't fight it." Britt cooed as she had pulled Quinn up in sitting position so she could hug her.

Quinn was hanging on to her for dear life, big tears falling from her hazel colored eyes. Brittany had been there for Quinn ever since it happened and knew better than anyone what had happened and what she was going through. She knew Quinn by heart and knew what every look meant. They had been friends for a long time, which was a always an asset. They could read each other's minds.

"Quinn why don't you lie down again, get some rest okay? Sleep." Brittany tried to pry Quinn's hands away from her shirt to make her lie down.

Quinn refused to let go and rather grabbed on tighter.

"Okay, okay. How about this, I lie down with you in the same bed? How does that sound?"

Quinn nodded slowly, hesitantly loosening her grip on Brittany whom helped her lie down and tucked her in, kissing her on the forhead.

"Sleep Quinn. Everything will be fine." Brittany said before quickly walking around the bed and laid down next to Quinn, who rolled over and hid her face in Brittany's neck, curling into her body to be as close as possible. Brittany's eyebrows rose, this was nowhere near the secure, self confident Quinn that she had known for so long. She wrapped her arms around Quinn, pulling her to her. Quinn's trauma wasn't something one got over easily and it looked like she could use some therapy help but Quinn refused everytime it was brought up.

_Next morning_

Brittany woke up, feeling a weight on her chest and looked down. Quinn had her head on her chest and arm around her waist, which made Brittany smile. Quinn was a gorgeous woman, and it wasn't everyday Brittany had a woman to wake up to in her bed. However they worked together so that wouldn't be ideal for them if they were to start dating, even if they wanted to.

"Quinn, wake up" she said softly, rubbing her friend's arm that were laid around her waist.

Quinn stirred in her sleep and tightened her grip around Brittany's waist, causing Brittany to smile. Brittany continued to rub Quinn's arm and back to wake her up gently after her rough night.

"Quinn" Brittany said again, a little louder and this time Quinn woke up. "Good morning hot stuff" Brittany smirked, seeing Quinn's bedhair.

"Morning Blondie" Quinn countered and rolled off Brittany, laying down on her back next to her friend.

"Did you sleep okay after I laid down with you?" Brittany asked.

"You tell me. I can't remember any nightmares so I think I did."  
"I didn't feel you squirm or anything so I'm guessing you slept peacefully, which is good." Brittany smiled at her friend and sat up, leaning her back against the headboard of the bed.

"Quinn, I think you should see someone about it" Brittany said in a more serious tone, once settled against the headboard.

"I am. I am talking to you about it."

"I know, and it's not that I'm not flattered you're trusting me with it, but I think a professional would be better. Someone who can help you alot better than I can. Who can make the nightmares go away. You need to sleep to be able to focus and do your job properly."

"Have I been slacking Britt?" Quinn said with a little edge in her voice as she sat up.

"No. Not yet but I feel it's a matter of time. Please Quinn. For me? At least one session and see how you feel about it? I'll even come with you if you want."

"I'll .. think about it. After this assignment. Okay?" Quinn sighed. She knew Brittany was right. "So did you get what you were after last night? I was too tired to wait up for you."

"I did get some information, but not as much as I had hoped which means this is a more secretive operation than we thought. I think it's also way bigger than Sue is letting on."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Britany nodded.

"Well, we'll see what she says when we've done our job then."

"Yup. By the way, we're going to Amsterdam tonight."

"Amsterdam? As in the Netherlands Amsterdam?"

"Yup. That's where my source directed us so we're going."

"Alright. Does the rest of the team know?"

"I called Artie last night and he's booked us on a flight tonight, leaving at 6 pm. The others, not yet."

"Okay, so this thing is gonna happen in Amsterdam. Will Artie come with us this time? We could use a tech savvy person."

"I know we could but he's staying home to see what Sue has got for us after this assignment. Sam isn't half bad at technical stuff so he'll have to do for now."

_Next afternoon_

The team landed in Amsterdam after a long, rough flight with alot of turbulence. Brittany let the others install themselves at the lower class hotel and then she went towards another one of her sources she had in Amsterdam.

"Bee" she heard someone whisper as she was walking in the ghetto parts of the city.

"Johan" Brittany said, smiling as she saw the familiar face and figure of her course. "Nice to see you here."

"Don't give me that. I heard you were coming and knew you wanted to see me. I have information for you."

"Okay. Hit me." Johan hit her in the face. "Ow. Not literally you idiot." Brittany wiped her nose. It was bloody.

"Sorry. I don't know your so called expressions in America." He dragged Brittany into an alleyway, checked around in all directions to make sure it was clear to talk. "Alright. I heard last night about a shipment of drugs coming, but I also know that it's a major cover up for a bigger thing. I don't know exactly what that is but I do know it's big. Bigger than you can imagine."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Do you know where this shipment is coming from? And where it's going to be dropped off?"

"No, I don't but I may know someone who does."

"Who?"

"A guy named Henri, he's French but lives here in Amsterdam. You can find him at the harbor. That's all I know about him."

"Alright. Thank you. Here, go get a room and a shower. You need it. You stink." Brittany handed over a fifty euro bill before she turned and left towards her own hotelroom.

Her thoughts dwindled in her mind, going round and round and up and down, almost making her dizzy. What the heck was this operation? It was bigger than Sue let on, she knew that already but she didn't know just how big. If Johan said it was big, then it was big. He wasn't one to exaggerate.

Next morning Brittany together with Quinn and the boys headed towards the harbor. Brittany had explained what had happened last night to her crew as they had their breakfast. She also told them about Henri and that they would be headed to the harbor this morning, trying to locate him and to see what information they could get out of him.

All of them were dressed in black through and through, sneakers on their feet to be able to run properly if it came to that. The guys wore black beanies while the girls had their hair loose, the blond hair starkly contrasting the black clothes they wore as the wind blew through it with every step they took.

They walked confidently through the harbor, every now and then splitting up to search for Henri but noone was lucky to find him. Brittany was almost giving up hope, when she noticed a silverhaired man standing in a warehouse by a couple of crates, writing something in a notepad.

Brittany nudged Quinn silently and tilted her chin towards the man. Quinn nodded as a sign that she had seen him.

The two girls started walking towards the man together until they reached the entrance, then Quinn held back and let Brittany walk first. The tall blond entered the building and closing in on the man. He was also wearing all black, his silvercolored but full hair was combed back in neatly. He looked like he could be in his late 40s or early 50s.

"Henri?" Brittany said with a French accent.

The man looked up and saw the tall, beautiful blond woman walking towards him. He smiled at her, nodding as a response to her question.

"Oui."

"I heard that you know things about a large shipment coming in." Brittany said in French.

"Oui. We have many large shipments coming in."

"This shipment is slightly different" Brittany said, as she now stood face to face with him, leaning forward and whispered the last sentence into his ear seductively.

The man cleared his throat, clearly affected by the blond.

"Maybe. Maybe I know something" he replied.

"I thought you might" Brittany still whispered into his ear.

"I .. uh. There's a shipment coming in here tonight, at eleven pm. "

"Good boy" Brittany whispered and pulled back, smirking before she turned around to exit the building. "I will see you tonight." She stated as she looked over her shoulder and winked at Henri.

She met Quinn outside the building and the boys had joined her too, waiting for their boss to come back.

"It's hot when you speak a foreign language Britt" Puck said, almost drooling as he looked at her.

"Keep it in your pants Puck" Quinn said, smacking the back of his head to get him back to reality.

"Ouch, what the hell Quinn" Puck whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Puck, you're a pig. You know that right?" Brittany asked while laughing at him as he rubbed the back of his head.

Brittany led the team went back to their transports and went back to the hotel to make up a plan.

Back at the hotel, the team were gathered in Brittany's and Quinn's room. They were all seated on the bed or on chairs around it, with a map of the city folded out. Everyone held notebooks in their hands as Brittany handed out her orders to each and everyone of them. "Everyone is a key part of this mission." Brittany stated sternly.

* * *

A/N What is going to happen?

Where's Santana?

What is this shipment about?

What's the mission about?

If you want it to keep going, please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally finished the second chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Still fangirling all over the place after the last episode, for obvious reasons. **

**Thank you all for your reviews and major thanks to my beta, TTalks. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot and original characters in this story**

* * *

Chapter 2.

The smoke lingered in the air around the patrons. The bar was full, both of people and sounds. The patrons were busy, drinking and talking with their friend or the bartender or whoever was closeby and they were drunk enough to engage in a random conversation with a stranger. Suddenly the lights went out, and a single spotlight came on and shone down on the small stage in the far end of the bar. Music started playing and a woman started singing. Her voice was full of seduction and sex, a raspy but very good voice. The brunette had a killer voice and she knew it.

Her voice lingered in the air, travelling from ear to ear and made everyone stop what they were doing and turn their full attention to the stage.

Her eyes scanned the bar as she sang her song, moving slowly and sensually on stage. She knew exactly what she was doing, she didn't really like it but she loved to sing and this was the only way she could do it.

Her voice continued to linger in the air and the patrons and bartenders the same had their full attention on the stage and her.

When the song ended, the air filled with whistles and cat calls instead of her voice. She smiled out towards the audience and made a small bow, before exiting the stage and to the back to start her real job, which she hated even more than this sleezy joint she had to sing in. She vowed once more to herself that one day she would make it out of here and sing in better places, better stages, where people weren't drinking and she wouldn't have to do what she had to do every night.

"How much for a bee jay?" came the question she was asked more times than she cared to know.

"Twenty bucks" was her reply.

"Damn you must be good with that rate."

"I am damn good and you know it."

"Alright dollface, get to it."

She lowered herself to her knees as he positioned himself standing right in front of her, bringing his zipper down.

The brunette sighed and did her job, hating every second of it and tried not to gag. Her thing was not men, it was women but it was mostly men who bought her for a few minutes or hours every night, so she did what she could to satisfy their needs and she knew she was good at it because she was well visited every night and she had many, many regulars.

As she rose to her feet again, wiping her mouth and face off of the man he gave her the $20 bill and left her. She took it and put it in her bra to keep it safe, or somewhat safe as she entered the bar again, walking up to the bartender and ordered herself a drink to wash out the bad taste in her mouth before leaving the bar and getting home for the night. She was not in the mood for more tonight.

On her way home she was stopped several times by johns who wanted her but she declined everyone. Her steps were tired but steady.

When she got home, she instantly kicked off her high heel shoes and sighed as her feet were freed from their restraint, as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle of water before she walked to the small living room that consisted of a couch, a coffetable and a TV set opposite the couch. She sat down on the couch, putting her water bottle on the coffeetable and leaned back, resting the back of her head against the back of the couch.

She really wanted out of the life she was currently living, but had no idea what to do or how to do it but she knew she wanted to sing.

She picked up a stuffed animal she for some reason had on the couch, it was in the shape of a cat and she hugged it to her chest tightly before pulling it up to face level and looked it in the face.

"What am I gonna do? I need something to happen to get me out of this boring life I'm living. It's hazardous too. I know that, but I don't know how to get out. I'm lucky I don't have a pimp at least. He would never let me go, seeing as I'm that sought after by johns. I hate it. It's almost always men, and do you have any idea how much it takes from me not to gag on them and their disgusting body parts?"

She sighed as she talked and then she closed her eyes, putting the stuffed animal back down on the couch and just shook her head at herself.

"Look at me, I'm officially sad. I'm talking to a stuffed animal like it's a real living thing."

_Next day_

Santana woke up really late, alone in her bed as usual. She missed having someone to wake up to. She could barely remember when she last had a relationship. Her last girlfriend had been a sweetheart, but Santana could never commit fully to her as her heart wasn't truthfully in it. Though she was a really nice distraction for a while. Danielle as her name was, or Dani for short, had hurt her really bad and after her, Santana swore she was done with relationships that lasted longer than a night.

Suddenly her phone chirped, indicating she had gotten a text message and as she picked up her phone she noticed the text was from Dani. They still occasionally hooked up. Dani was good in bed, Santana couldn't deny that, and sometimes she could use the distraction of a girl in her bed instead of a guy. It was a nice treat to herself.

"_Are you free today?"_ was all the text said.

Santana rolled her eyes. Everything was sex with Dani. Santana admitted it was okay at times, but sometimes she just wanted someone to kiss and cuddle. Yes, Santana Lopez liked to cuddle. Noone knew, not even Dani.

The Latina was tough, or appeared to be. Her shell once crushed showed a vulnerable young woman with a big, soft and caring heart.

"_Yeah, sure."_ Santana replied.

After last night. She could use a good lay.

"_Excellent. Meet at 3 pm?"_

"_Yeah, that's fine. My place or yours?"_

"_Yours. My roomie is home."_

"_Fine. See you then."_

Santana had a date, or more a sex date. She got up and cleaned the place up a bit. Not that it mattered, they would just end up in bed anyway.

She went to get something to eat, she would need her strength. These sessions with Dani usually lasted a long time, a really long time. She figured she could use all the energy she could get.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door and Santana went to open it.

"Hello gorgeous" Dani greeted her as the door opened.

"Hello to you too" Santana smirked as she let her eyes wander appreciatively over her ex girlfriend's features.

Dani wore a black biker leather lacket, a black tank top underneath with black skinny jeans and black motorcycle boots. She looked good with her dirty blond hair and smoky eye makeup.

"Like what you see?" Dani asked as Santana's eyes wandered up her body.

"Very" Santana smirked. "I need something nice to look at after last night."  
"Aw, Sexy had a bad night?"

"Yeah." Santana sighed.

"I can help you erase those memories."

"I bet you can. Looking forward to it."

With those words Dani took one step forward, crushing her lips to Santana's as the Latina brought her arms up to wrap around the other girl's neck, bringing her closer to her. Their lips slid against each other rhytmically, never missing a beat. They knew each others bodies well after all their time together.

Dani backed Santana up so they could go inside and close the door before she pinned Santana up against the door, her lips never leaving the Latina's as she shrugged off her jacket and tossed it to the floor somewhere before letting her lips slide down Santana's chin and jaw to her neck and pulsepoint. Santana rolled her head back, leaning it against the door to give the other woman as much skin to taste as possible. Dani sucked on her pulsepoint, harder and harder earning a groan of pleasure from Santana. She withdrew a bit and smirked as she saw the bruise already building. She loved that she could still leave these marks on Santana.

Her fingers travelled to the hem of Santana's tanktop and pulled it over her head in one, swift movement exposing those perfect twins to her eyes. Those were one of Dani's favorite things about Santana. She lifted her hands to massage them, loving the way they felt in her hands. Santana's head was still leaned back against the door and small moans of pleasure started escaping her mouth. She loved having her breasts massaged like that. It made waves of heat and pleasure shoot straight to her core.

Dani knew every button to push on Santana and in a way Santana both hated and loved it but Dani was familiar and someone she knew well and as much as Dani knew Santana, Santana knew Dani and what buttons to push on her.

Suddenly she managed to spin around and have the other girl pinned against the door, letting her lips massage the other girls lips for a few seconds before letting them trail down her jawline and straight to the pulsepoint at the same time as her hands quickly moved down to unbutton Dani's jeans before moving them both towards the bedroom and bed.

_Hours later_

After round 6 Santana felt pretty spent and Dani was on her way out of the bed and went towards the bathroom to take a shower, not bothering putting anything on yet. Santana remained in bed, watching her saunter into bathroom.

"You want something to eat Dani?" Santana called out.

"No thanks. I've already eaten."

Santana smirked at the double meanings to that as she slid out of bed, draping the sheet around her naked body to go make something to eat as well as something to drink. Dani had really worn her out this time but she had been successful in making this day so much better than last night had ever been.

She knew something must happen to get her out of this mundane life she was leading. Right now she was just being, she wasn't living and she desperately craved that. To live and to find a girl to share her life with, to have a better apartment, not to mention a better and safer job.

"I'm gonna head out" Dani's voice came from behind her.

Santana turned around and saw Dani stand there leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, watching her with her bottom lip between her teeth in a really sexy way.

"Get out of here Dani, before I take you back in there again" Santana chuckled at her lovers not so subtle leering.

"I have no problem with that" Dani smirked.

"Get out of here" Santana laughed again, raising a butter knife in the air as if to threaten to throw it at her.

"Okay, okay I'll leave." Dani said, throwing her hands in the air as a surrendering. "Call me when you need me."

"Yeah yeah" Santana sighed. That was part of the problem.

Dani left and Santana heard the apartment door closing and sighed again. She hated this. She didn't love Dani that way, but she did want someone to share it with. Someone to say goodbye to in the morning, and to kiss welcome home at the end of a work day. To lay in bed all day during the weekends, sharing secrets and kisses and making love until the wee hours of the morning.

She had a really tough exterior because she had to. Inside she had a really soft heart, not many people knew that. Not even Dani knew that. All Dani knew was that she was good in bed. They never talked about things that mattered.

Santana finished her meal and went to take a shower and get dressed. It was time to go back to work. She hated it but she had to.

She got dressed in one of her usual short dresses that stopped just below her ass cheeks, it was black with a low cleavage that showed off her assets perfectly. She wore black heels to it. Her makeup was smoky black too.

As she got to the bar where her customers usually were, she went straight to the bar ordering a big drink as usual. Tequila, nothing else did the trick. She downed it in two gulps and felt it burn her throat in a very familiar way. It also made her depressing thoughts go away, at least for a while.

* * *

_Don't worry Brittana is endgame. They will meet soon enough. _

_Feel free to review._


End file.
